Sunshine and Shadows
by Lizzieanne
Summary: Story summary: Major Lorne is sent to Earth to recover from his broken leg. His leave is soon interrupted by a mysterious woman and a very familiar enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After recovering from the injuries he received when the building in Michael's compound collapsed, Major Lorne is sent to Earth on leave; Doctor Keller's orders. His plans are interrupted by a mysterious woman and a very familiar enemy.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

The telephone rang and rang. A hand crept out from under the bed clothes, tapping the bedside table top, before eventually finding the handset and dragging it back. Lorne put it to his ear.

"Urgh." He said as he tried to force his eyelids open.

"Did I wake you?" The voice at the other end asked very sweetly.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd be in bed yet."

"It's…..the… middle….. of the night!" He finally managed to form a coherent sentence.

"Really? Never could get this time difference thing down. Just phoned to say I'm not on the plane because the kids have gone down with the flu." The voice said and gave a little cough. "I think I'm coming down with it too."

Oh….. that's not good Sis. I was looking forward to sightseeing with you and the kids."

"Yes, me too. It will have to be some other time." She sneezed and blew her nose.

"I suppose….……… so how are the kids?"

"Apart from this bug they're fine. They miss you…… and your wild stories. Promise me you'll come here next time."

"Yes I will, I promise."

"Well enjoy the galleries. Oh and Evan, you haven't found yourself a girlfriend yet, have you?"

"As if I'd tell you." He smiled to himself as he imagined his sister's face with that extra special inquisitive look she always wore when quizzing him about his love life. Or lack of it.

"Anyhow, look after yourself and ring me before you go back to wherever it is you are stationed."

"I will. Look after yourself too. See you." With the second attempt the handset found its cradle. He groaned, turned over and went straight back to sleep.

The next thing he heard was the sound of laughter in the hallway and feet running down the stairs. He glanced at his watch and, when his eyes eventually focussed, the time said 10.05am and dragging himself out of bed his grogginess was soon washed away in the shower. As always he checked his leg and apart from the operation scar there were no other outward signs of his injuries. Dr. Keller had insisted he carry on with the exercises to help speed his recovery and this he did for thirty minutes every day; today was no exception. Afterwards he dressed in a shirt and jeans before wandering down to the hotel courtyard and found a table which overlooked the river.

The waiter brought him breakfast which he ate while watching the boats pass by and people going about their daily lives. It was good to be reminded of what a normal life was like because he certainly didn't feel as if he had one anymore.

He recalled being stuck in the collapsed building in Michael's compound with a broken leg and some of his team dead. The dust, the pain and the fear. He'd found the death of his men harder to take than his own injuries and it was on the Doc's orders he had taken this trip. _Take it easy_ she'd said. _Enjoy some time out. Do something you enjoy._ He intended to make the most of it.

ooOoo

A short walk later saw him standing outside the Tate Modern, somewhere he had never visited before, and was eagerly looking forward to the experience. He pulled the information booklet and ticket from his pocket and joined the ever growing queue at the entrance.

A couple of hours later he wandered outside into the summer sun feeling happy, relaxed and altogether much lighter and ready for something else. Checking his map, he decided the quickest route to the British Museum was over the Millennium Bridge and half way over he stopped to admire the view; his artistic eye catching the many possibilities of the river and city skyline. He pulled out his camera intending to take as many photos as possible for his sister and nephews, knowing how disappointed they were to miss their vacation.

Panning the camera around to compose the best shot, his attention was held by two young boys passing in front of him.

"Nah, I don't mean that. It sucked the life right out of 'im!" Said the smaller of the two in a red jacket.

"You mean like this." The boy with the blue baseball cap bared his teeth and growled.

"Nah not like that. Not like in the movies. I saw this ugly lookin' geezer with white hair slap his hand on the old mans chest and kill 'im. Hissing he was. Turned to a skeleton he did. Straight up, just like that!"

The boy pushed his friend. "You're havin' a laugh. Go on show me the body then."

He gave his friend a determined look as he zipped up his jacket. "Alright I will."

ooOoo

Lorne was feeling ridiculous following these boys half way across the city and hiding behind a wall listening to them decide whether they would enter the spooky warehouse. They could be fooling around and probably were. He'd done it himself as a kid, making up stories for fun, but he couldn't resist the lure as he needed to know if the impossible had happened. He had no idea where he was. He'd followed them out of the tourist area and into the more run down old industrial estate down by the river but now regretted walking so far. Leaning against the wall to take the weight of his leg he winced as it began to hurt like hell.

"Go on then you go first." The boy in the red jacket said.

"Chicken." The boy tucked his fists under his arms and flapped his elbows.

"No I'm not. As you're so brave, you go in."

He pulled a face at his friend and pushed the door. It creaked as it slowly opened. The place was dark except for a shaft of light which filtered down through a hole in the roof revealing abandoned desks and an assortment of old rusty machinery.

"Where is it then?" The baseball cap boy whispered.

"I saw it over there in the corner."

The only sound they could hear was their own breathing and the faintest shuffling of their feet on the stone floor.

The scream which came next made Lorne jump and his blood run cold. His hand went immediately to his right leg. No holster, no pistol. No weapons of any sort. _Crap._ The two boys ran passed him with terror etched on their faces. He took a deep breath and walked to the door, listened, waited and then peered in. He could hear definite signs of movement so he slipped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He picked up a discarded iron bar leaning against the wall.

His eyes scanned the place for any sign of danger and his heart beat faster as the footsteps got closer.

"Who's there?" A soft voice from the shadows asked.

_Female and non-threatening_ he convinced himself and stepped further into the room but still tightly gripped the iron bar with both hands. "My name's Major Lorne."

"Well what do you want?" The voice enquired.

"Well I..… the boys… I followed the boys here."

"Really?" Her voice was smooth but accusing.

"Oh no, nothing like that." He cringed at what it must have looked and sounded like. "It was something they said. A dead body." That hardly sounded any better.

"So, you're the law then?"

"No, United States Air Force."

"So let's get this straight. You're the military, but not from around here: following two boys: poking around hoping to find a dead body. You do realise how that sounds?"

"Well, putting it like _that_." He thought for a moment but decided he wasn't about to give up. "But if there _is_ a body, I don't suppose you could tell me if it has had the life sucked out of it?" He knew it sounded outrageous so he stared towards the shadow and waited cautiously for an answer.

"Now why would that be of any interest to you?"

"Would you believe a hobby of mine?" He didn't think the truth would be any better.

The mysterious shadow chuckled. "Some hobby." She sighed, "but as you're so interested…….." and came into the light and revealed herself. Even in the dim light Lorne could see that she was tall. Slightly taller than he was and wearing a long black cloak with a hood and military style boots. She flipped back the hood to reveal her black hair which she wore in a knot on the top of her head. Even though her eyes were hidden by a pair of dark glasses, Lorne could tell that she was eyeing the metal bar he had in his hand so he let it fall to the ground with a clank and the sound reverberated around the warehouse. Her head lifted slightly in approval. "Come this way." She turned and walked across the warehouse to a small room which, at some time in the past, had been an office of sorts but now had been turned into something darker. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Lying on a sturdy table was the all too familiar sight of a shrivelled corpse. His face dropped as he whispered, "Wraith."

She looked at him in astonishment. "You _know_ of them on this world?"

Lorne was equally taken unawares. "You know of the Wraith?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." She said with a hint of bitterness mingled with sadness.

"Okaaay." His mind was racing. _What? How? Who the hell is she? But first things first_. "Who are you?"

"Everyone calls me Amelia." She walked over and covered the body with a dust sheet. "You are the first person I've come across who knows about the Wraith and what they can do. Care to tell me more?"

"How about you tell me first."

"Oh I can do better than that." She stepped towards him, tapped the metal band on her wrist and grabbed his arm. Lorne tried to pull away but was too late and in an instant they were transported and materialized in an apartment. A very luxurious and spacious apartment. One with stripped pine floors, a large picture window and three large sofas. Contemporary art adorned the walls and at least one original Picasso if he wasn't much mistaken. Lorne immediately snatched his arm away and gave her an icy glare.

"I'm sorry I did that but you intrigue me." She waited for him to speak but he just folded him arms and continued to glare. "But I see you're more annoyed than surprised. Something tells me you've seen this kind of technology before."

Lorne raised his eyebrows. "I really can't say."

"Ah yes. The military. Always so secretive. On this world and many others."

"This world? OK, that's the second time you've said that. A whole lot of meaning in one little sentence." He narrowed his eyes. "You've brought me here for a reason I guess?"

He waited for a reply but she wasn't to be rushed. She unpinned the clasp at her neck and grabbed the cloak as it fell. Lorne watched as she walked gracefully across the room to put the garment on a hanger. Her tall lean frame elegantly dressed in a long red sleeveless dress and the not so elegant military boots. He couldn't quite make out the markings which snaked along her neck and arm but they looked like a continuous tattoo of dark green leaves on a vine, highlighted with an occasional splash of colour. He assumed it continued down her torso and hip because he caught a glimpse of it on her leg as it flashed through the slash in the skirt as she moved. The dark glasses she left in place.

"As you know of the Wraith I'm guessing that you're not from around here. I'm not either. I arrived about two years ago. The Wraith was a prisoner in my custody; he stole some new technology and escaped here. I followed him but catching the son of a bitch is proving much harder than I first thought." She paused as if deep in thought. "He is very intelligent and resourceful." She prepared herself for any signs of shock, laughter or derision but was relieved when none came. She'd recited that speech a few times before and had previously received those reactions; sometimes all three at once.

"When you say 'not from around here' I'm assuming you don't mean England." Lorne said as he searched her face for clues but found it extremely difficult with the dark glasses shielding her eyes.

"That is correct." She answered as she made herself comfortable on one of the sofas.

"Europe?"

"No."

"America?" She tilted her head in a playful way and looked as if she were enjoying a game.

Lorne sighed. "OK then let me take a leap in the dark. The Pegasus Galaxy!" It was turning into that kind of a day for making wild assumptions.

Amelia's smiled a little. "Yes. I had a feeling you would know ….so as I've been honest with you……. tell me something about yourself."

"My name is Major Lorne of the United Stated Air Force."

"Yes, yes you've told me that." For the first time she sounded irritated and her smile faded. "Tell me how you know about the Wraith. I have absorbed much of the culture of this planet and the space program here is only in its infancy so if you haven't travelled beyond this solar system, how is it possible?"

"Yes that's a good question." He was struggling to find something to say that wouldn't compromise the Stargate program.

So …..how?……" She insisted.

Lorne limped over to the window. The view was stunning and he guessed they were in the penthouse apartment. He knew it was risky and against the rules to give any information to her but before he could say anything he had to sit down and rest his leg. He found the nearest sofa and let out a slight groan as lowered himself onto the soft cushions.

"You have an injury." She said with such sympathy and gentleness that he felt his wariness about her falling away.

"Yes. That's why I'm back here on Earth. Doctors orders. She said I needed more time to fully recover."

Amelia walked over and sat down beside him. She removed her dark glasses and eyed his leg. "A clean break of the left tibia, a bit of damage to the surrounding muscles and ligaments but other than that it's virtually healed."

Lorne's eyes widened.

"That's not all." She shifted her gaze to the rest of him and looked him up and down. "You have quite a few previous traumas I see. A projectile injury to the left shoulder, another to the chest just missing your vital organs and you've also been on the receiving end of many blasts from an electrical disrupter of some kind plus……."

"OK that's enough." Lorne interrupted her in amazement. "Very impressive. How do you know that?"

"Yes, well….. I think I've told you more than my fair share, now it's your turn." She put on her glasses before returning his gaze but not before he noticed the scar which diagonally crossed her right eye. From the quick glimpse he saw he guessed she was in her early thirties. Her face, which once had been extremely attractive, was now strained and drawn. Perhaps he would discover the story which lay behind the brutal scar, but not now. Now he had to decide what he was going to tell her. How much information he should give her and classified information at that.

This would be the first time he had talked to anyone outside of Stargate Command about Atlantis and the expedition. _National security_ a voice in his head reminded him. He hadn't even hinted to his sister and parents about it. So talking about it to an absolute stranger, almost certainly an alien, made him feel more than a bit uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath. "I'm with a military expedition that is based in the Pegasus Galaxy. We travelled there through a device called the Stargate," he paused to see if there was any reaction but she was either extremely good at concealing her feelings or it was a genuine surprise to her and at this point he couldn't tell. "and, as your own studies here have shown, it's not common knowledge to the general public. But my people have had more than a few encounters with the Wraith and we…._.I_ know how they operate and how deadly they can be." He paused again to allow her to speak but she remained frustratingly silent. "I can get help to find this Wraith. It'll be a lot faster that way and much safer."

"No!" He was taken by surprise as Amelia raised her voice. "I need to do this my way; it's a matter of honour." She stood and turned to walk away but stopped as she felt Lorne's hand on her arm.

"Let me help you." He said knowing that he needed to keep an eye on her. "I have one week's leave. I'll do everything to help you find him but I can't make any promises about not telling my superiors after that."

"I am not sure that is what I want."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Information. You obviously know things."

"How you've managed to survive here on Earth is amazing let alone searching for a life sucking creature. You have to admit you haven't had any luck finding this Wraith so far."

"Oh I've found him a few times but he keeps getting away that's all. I want him alive!"

"Alive huh?"

Amelia gave a nod and sat down beside him seemingly warming to the proposal.

"Very well, alive it is." Lorne agreed and hoped he knew what he was doing.

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **After recovering from the injuries he received when the building in Michael's compound collapsed, Major Lorne is sent to Earth on leave; Doctor Keller's orders. His plans are interrupted by a mysterious woman and a very familiar enemy.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't want any excuses. I want that shipment in two days." The phone was slammed down and a sneering face looked up as the door opened. "Next time I expect you to be on time." He said aiming the criticism at the woman in the doorway.

She stared nervously at her feet, too scared to bring herself to look up at the big guy with the shock of white hair. "Yes Mr. King. Sorry sir. Sorry."

"Oh, stop your snivelling. Tell me, do you have the merchandise?"

"Yes sir, he's outside."

"Well don't just stand there, bring him in." He watched as the woman ushered a man into the room. It was impossible to tell his age from his dishevelled hair and filthy clothes; he also hadn't seen a bath in months.

King looked disgusted. "You could have at least cleaned him up first."

"Sorry." She sniffed and cast her eyes to the floor again.

"Now leave."

The woman twitched but stayed rooted to the spot as she held out a shaking hand. The man sneered as he pushed back his chair and let his feet fall from the desk. He opened a drawer, took out a small packet and dropped it into her palm.

"Thank you, sir, thank you." She scurried out clutching the precious cargo to her chest and closed the door.

With his eyes blazing with hunger and an inhuman smile spreading across his face King approached the mesmerised vagrant and, roaring with delight, slammed his hand on the man's chest until the life drained out of him and the husk of a body slumped to the floor.

ooOoo

"That's all I have." Amelia said as the monitor screen came up with another stream of data.

"That's all! We've been looking at this stuff for hours. Interpol, the FBI, MI5, Scotland Yard. You must have broken into every country's law enforcement agency database on the planet."

"Well I like to be thorough," she smiled, "and it's easy. Your systems are antiquated compared with what I'm used to. Anyhow, I need this information."

Lorne gave her a pained look as he arched his back and stood. "I need a break."

He walked towards the paintings on the wall and studied them one by one as Amelia left for the bedroom. "I will only be a minute." She said leaving the door ajar.

He raised his voice. "Tell me something Amelia…… is that your real name, by the way?"

She called out from her room. "No my real name is Jnaroolia Calleniter. Not very suitable for this world so I found Amelia when I was researching on the cyberspace connection. Amelia Earhart; pioneering aviator of your first flying machines. I like the sound of her."

"Well it suits you." He stopped in front of the Picasso to admire it.

"These paintings….. are they all genuine?"

"What do _you_ think?" She walked up behind him and he turned to see that she had changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. He couldn't help thinking that she would still look elegant if she wore an old sack.

He returned his gaze to the painting and moved in closer. "They look like the genuine article but I'm not an expert. I like to paint in my spare time though……."

"You do? That's wonderful. I'd like to see some of them."

"Most of my stuff is back on Atl…… sorry but I don't have any here."

"That's a shame……and yes they are."

Lorne raised an eyebrow. "Are what?"

"Genuine. All the art in here is the real thing."

"Tell me how you managed all this? To live here…… somewhere so luxurious." His attention wandered to the rest of the apartment.

Amelia walked towards the kitchen "Come, I'll tell you while we eat."

The oven gave a ping and grabbing a cloth, she took out a steaming container.

"That smells wonderful." Lorne said as she placed it on the table.

"I have been learning to cook the local food. It's shepherd's pie." She said looking pleased with herself.

Lorne gave a wry smile. "Really?"

"Why… what is it?" She looked at her newly discovered dish and frowned as she spooned some on his plate.

"No don't worry. It just reminds me of someone and somewhere." He takes a mouthful and savours it. "It's delicious. So……you're going to tell me about all this."

"Yes. When the Wraith escaped and managed to activate the prototype device in the laboratory, my superiors were angry with me, so I offered to track him. My orders were to find him and send back the coordinates so others could come and pick him up. It should have been a quick and simple job but I had no idea this world would be so populated and complex. I tried sending a message to tell them that I would need more time but I never had a reply and can only assume there is a problem at their end. The power needed to travel and transmit between our two worlds is enormous."

The oven pinged again. Amelia stood and, with cloth in hand, removed another hot dish and placed it on the table.

"But there was a bigger problem. I only had the clothes I stood up in, my transporter bracelet, a tracking device, weapons and rations for a week. I originally transported to the mainland of what you call Europe. I trekked thousands of miles through many different countries always hiding and travelling by whatever means I could. I cornered him a couple of times but as there were so many people milling around he always escaped. One time I caught him feeding and stunned him and dragged him to an outbuilding. I desperately tried to contact my people again; but still no reply and while my back was turned he slipped away. A lessoned learned. Remember Major always stun them more than once." She sighed as a look of disappointment moved across her face. "Then I tracked him here to this country and the signal stopped transmitting. He must have found a way to deactivate it and I had no chance of finding him without some additional resources."

She sliced a piece of the apple pie, put it in a dish and offered it to Lorne. He eagerly accepted.

"I had none of your currency and when the winter came I was cold, hungry and living on the streets. For a while I forgot about the Wraith and spent all my time just surviving. One particularly miserable day I wandered off the street into an art gallery. It was the first time I had seen such a place and I was fascinated by the paintings and spent hours looking at them. I must have looked a pitiful sight though and it didn't surprise me when one of the keepers of the place began to usher me outside. At that moment the owner Charlie arrived and, taking pity on me, waved away his assistant and took me into his kitchen, fed me and told me about a homeless shelter he was operating."

Amelia went over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a couple of beers. She held one up for Lorne to see and he nodded. A quick flick with the opener and she passed it to him.

"As I ate and warmed myself, there was a buzz in the air as a shipment of art was being delivered. I was intrigued and asked why it was causing so much excitement. Charlie said it was from a famous artist and if it proved genuine was going to be worth a small fortune. I took a quick look and told him it had been painted only 2 or 3 years earlier and, although he didn't believe me, he had it checked more thoroughly and it turned out I was right. He was so impressed and grateful he allowed me to move in here and every so often asks my opinion on art relics and paintings. Over the last year I must have saved him a small fortune and a lot of embarrassment."

"How were you able to do that?" He drained the last of the beer and put the bottle on the table.

She removed her glasses "Have you have wondered why I wear these?"

"Well I thought it was because of the scar."

"No, my eyes are particularly sensitive to the light."

She moved around the table and sat next to him. "Take a good look," and opened her eyes wide.

Lorne peered into them and at first they looked quite ordinary. Then suddenly the pupils dilated and shrank, the irises became a kaleidoscope of blazing colour, constantly flickering and changing, until they returned to their constant shade of blue.

"Wow that's incredible. I've never seen anything like it."

"My sight was damaged in one of the battles on my planet. These are implants."

"So, are you able to see in the usual way?" He tried to imagine how he would feel if he lost his sight.

"I see differently; beyond what is considered normal."

"The technology is impressive."

"Yes it is, without it I would be blind. There are different modes which I can change with a thought. Looking at you I can see your shape, your movements, your clothes and skin all the way down to your molecular structure. Paintings I see pretty much as anyone else would, with all the colours of the spectrum and the subtle variations in between, plus a little bit extra."

"So, is that how you can spot a fake?"

"Yes. It is a matter of judgement but I kind of guessed a bit at first but now I know immediately if something is a forgery."

"Very useful."

"Yes but it doesn't make up for the fact that I can not see the subtleties of a face. I miss being able to look into a person's eyes and seeing that special something or knowing if they telling the truth or lying. Now I have to rely on other things which give a lot away about a person such as the voice, the sweat on the skin, the beating of the heart and the way blood moves around the body. I use all those things."

"So how do people appear to you…how do _I_ look to you?"

"I don't have a complete picture of your face in the way I would with real eyes. It helps if I can touch and feel the contours." She held up her hands. "May I?"

With both hands on either side of his head and starting with his forehead she ran her fingers over his eyes and cheeks, with her thumb touching his nose, almost as if she were delicately moulding a head out of clay. Her fingers continued over his chin and finished on his neck; there she let them rest. She breathed out, "Hmmm," still concentrating with her eyes closed.

"What's the verdict?"

"Very…..interesting." Amelia said dispassionately as she picked up the dishes and took them over to the sink.

"Interesting?"

"Yes, you have an interesting face…… for a soldier."

"Oh." _What did she mean by that?_ He was intrigued but had other questions that needed answering so his curiosity would have to wait. "So…….. does Charlie live here………with you?"

"You mean together….?" She looked a little surprised.

"Yes."

"No, it's not like that; he lives in another apartment. He's a good man and I like him …" she paused for a moment, "anyway I'm not his type."

The intercom buzzed and they both glanced towards the door. Amelia went to answer it. She pressed a button and a smiling face came up on the screen. Another press and the door opened.

"Hello Amelia….. mwa, mwa." His kisses skimmed her left and right cheeks.

"Charlie, nice to see you."

"I just thought you would like to know that I've taken care of that poor man…." He paused as he caught sight of Lorne at the table. "Oh, you have a guest," and he stared a little more, "and Amelia darling………he's absolutely delicious. Where _did_ you find him?"

"I kind of picked him up at the old warehouse."

"Mmmm, well…. good find. Are you going to introduce us?" His face lit up as they walked across the room.

"Charlie, this is Major Lorne." She cast her eyes from one to the other. "Major this is Charlie. The one I was telling you about."

"Hey Charlie, nice to meet you." He stood and extended his hand; it was accepted eagerly.

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." He shook Lorne's hand and held it a fraction longer than necessary.

Lorne shot Amelia a look and could see a grin starting to spread across her face.

"Major, what do you think of Amelia? Isn't she adorable?"

"Well, I….I…"

She slapped Charlie's arm. "Stop teasing him."

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind….," he replied and turned to Lorne, "do you Major?" He didn't wait for a response and turned back to Amelia. "Anyhow, I have to dash, lots to do, people to see. You know how it is and don't forget tomorrow tonight; they'll be lots of contacts for your little pet project," and he eyed Lorne and lowered his voice, "and don't forget to bring _him_ will you."

She smiled and whispered back. "I'll see what I can do."

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Lorne and Amelia continue to hunt down the lone Wraith in the city of London.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings: **Implied drug abuse.

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

Amelia drew back the curtains and the sun streamed into the bedroom. "Good morning Major."

"Argh." Lorne moaned and pulled the bedclothes over his head. As he slowly lowered them he squinted at the light and saw her standing by his bed, all bright and breezy.

"What are you……..how did you……..?"

Amelia held up her arm and revealed the transporter bracelet.

"Oh right, next time, how about knocking on the door first."

"Well it was your idea to come back to this," she grimaced, "ugly little room."

"Hey. It's a very nice room and I paid good money for it."

"I said you could stay with me."

"Yes you did and thank you but I ……well….. I thought it would be better if I returned here."

Amelia frowned at him. "Not so convenient though, is it? I wanted to start nice and early. We have a Wraith to track down after all."

"Yeah silly me thinking I was on vacation an' all." He looked down at his semi naked self and up to Amelia.

"I'd like to get up now if that's all right with you?"

"Well…. do not let me stop you."

"Don't bother about my privacy or anything." He said sarcastically.

"You don't want me to see you in your undergarment?" She was surprised. "Have you forgotten already?" She pointed to her eyes. "Whether you're clothed or naked, it makes no difference to me."

"Oh….. that makes me feel_ so_ much better." He said as he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"You're welcome." She shouted after him and then made her way over to the only chair in the room but was stalled by a knock on the door. She walked over, opened it, looked up and down the corridor but saw no one. A newspaper had been left on the floor and she picked it up.

"Hmmm, interesting." Amelia said to herself as she went to sit down but decided she'd be more comfortable on the bed. She opened the paper and smiled when she heard Lorne singing in the shower. Ten minutes later, he emerged in a towel, drying his hair and looked over to see her reading.

"Right… you're still here then?" He said as he rifled through his bag and pulled out a clean pair of boxers.

She put the paper in front of her face. "Carry on. I will not look if it bothers you so much."

Lorne gave her an irritated look. "I thought we'd agreed yesterday that I would be at your place," he looked at his watch, "in about an hour."

"Yes I got tired of waiting. I didn't sleep well."

He noticed her holding up the paper. "I see you've found it then?"

"Yes I found it outside your door. Who could have left it there?"

It amused him that this little Earth activity puzzled her. "It's part of the service of the hotel. Even the ugly little rooms get one."

"Hmph." Amelia said as she flicked the paper.

"So….. do you have something planned?" Lorne asked as he gave her a sideways glance.

"No, not really. I was going to say we have hit a dead end but look at this." She folded down the page of the paper and showed it to him as he buttoned up his shirt.

_Homeless people mysteriously going missing._

"A journalist has written a special piece. It seems that over the last year more than fifty homeless people have disappeared or ended up dead in the city." She said and watched him put on his jeans.

"I wonder why we didn't discover that on the police database?" He thought of all the hours they'd spent sitting at the computer.

"That is a very good point."

"Probably didn't ring too many alarm bells. The lifestyles of the people I suppose. They come and go; drop off the radar for a while and then reappear." Lorne said as he finished tying his boots and then looked up at Amelia. "Doesn't Charlie run a shelter?"

"Yes he does."

"Has he said anything to you? In fact does he know who you really are?"

"Yes, he knows everything. I had to tell him not soon after I met him. That person you saw in the warehouse was someone he knew and he arranged for the body to be collected. If it is the Wraith doing this then he must be in the area somewhere but how could he have kept hidden all this time? Someone must have seen a big guy with green skin and white hair."

"He won't be easy to miss will he?"

"No, but as he had to learn to survive here the same as me, he must have found a way to keep a low profile and when we discover what that is, we'll be close to finding him."

ooOoo

The old metal lift rattled and shook as it made its way downwards to the tunnel. The door slid open with a clang and a woman stepped out. She smoothed the skirt on her suit before walking a few paces to greet a group of men who were standing around waiting nervously.

"Ma'am." They said in unison. All except one, who stood apart from the others and towered above them all.

"My queen." he muttered quietly as he bowed his head.

The others glanced at each other and rolled their eyes but not the woman. She looked over to him and gave a nod of approval.

They all continued to walk along the tunnel until they turned a corner and were presented with a metal door, battered and rusty with age. "Smith, do you have the key?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well?"

"Yes, yes." he said as he frantically felt all his pockets and started to look uncomfortable.

"King." She commanded and he took a step towards her.

"No, no." Brown said frantically and breathed a sigh of relief as he found and pulled it from his jacket pocket, "here," and placed it in her hand.

"Good." She looked over to the Wraith and smiled as he walked up to her. She handed the key to him.

The door was unlocked, opened and they all entered. The room was packed from ceiling to the floor with containers, most were sealed and stacked and some had been opened to reveal the contents. One corner of the room had been set up as a laboratory, with test tubes, scales and various other instruments cluttering the bench.

"Where's the new shipment?" Miller enquired as she surveyed the room.

The Wraith walked over to the closest container and tapped it. She gave a slight nod and he took the metal bar lying on top and jemmied it open.

"They said it was the best quality." The Wraith informed her as he inspected the contents.

"Has it been tested?" Miller enquired.

"No, we were waiting for you to arrive."

"Well, do it now."

"Yes, of course." He bowed his head briefly and took a packet from the chest and walked over to the table in the corner. The substance was tipped onto the scales, weighed, put into test tubes and drops of liquid were added one by one. After giving them a shake he scrutinised the results and looked over to Miller giving a nod of approval.

"Excellent." She turned to one of the men in a dark suit. "Mr. Carpenter, inform your people to start distribution as soon as everything has been organised here."

"Yes Mrs Miller." He looked over to the Wraith. "Ma'am may I be so bold as to ask you where you found such a …a….person."

"Not that it is any business of yours but I found him in an alleyway after fighting off five of my best security men who had found him sneaking around the back of one of my clubs. He impressed me with his combat skills and since then I have discovered other qualities which have been extremely useful. He respects my position in the Company and he is of great benefit to me and therefore the Firm."

"An asset I'm sure."

"Yes he is."

Mrs Miller snapped her fingers and the Wraith came over.

"Escort our guest to the surface."

"Yes Ma'am."

She turned to face Carpenter. "It's easy to get lost in these tunnels so my man will show you out."

He glanced nervously at the Wraith and back at Miller.

"Don't look so worried. He won't eat you. You're one of my best customers." She sniggered and watched as Carpenter and her unusual hired hand walked towards the lift.

Still smirking to herself she turned and walked in the opposite direction down the passageway flicking the light switches as she went. _The tunnel had been a good acquisition for the Company_ she thought as she passed yet more storage rooms until she reached her office. A secret place unknown to most of the population and most importantly hidden from the eyes of the law. A purchase which had helped her rise to the top of the business and given her all the power she could ever want.

ooOoo

"You should have let me use the transporter." Amelia said as she sided stepped yet another pedestrian in the busy street.

"No." Lorne replied as he hurried to catch her after dodging a group of shoppers chatting right in his path.

"It's much quicker." She insisted and gritted her teeth as she was jostled by a business man hailing a taxi.

"I'm surprised someone's not seen you already."

She didn't reply.

"They have haven't they?" He gave her a disapproving look. "Who saw you?"

"No one really."

"You'll get caught and locked up." He thought of the NID immediately and how it would make their day to discover her here on Earth. They would love an alien to interrogate and some new technology to poke around with.

"Oh stop worrying so much. It was only a group of youngsters. No one will believe them."

"Promise me you'll not use it again."

"Hmmm. I'll think about it."

ooOoo

Amelia put on her sunglasses as she stepped out into the sunlight and sighed. "This is hopeless. That's the third shelter and nothing."

"They think we're the law I'm sure."

"Excuse me young man," they turned to see an elderly woman standing behind them holding on to an old shopping trolley, "are you the ones checking for the missing people?"

"Yes Ma'am we are." Lorne replied.

"I know someone who went off with a woman and never came back. A good friend he was too."

"Can you tell us who that someone is?"

"Too right I can. A right young madam she is. All she cares about is her next fix. She goes by the name of Molly."

Amelia smiled. "Where can we find her? We would appreciate your help very much."

"She hangs around here and there but mostly you can find her when the shelter on the corner gives out food at lunch time." She pointed to a large building at the end of the street.

"Thanks, you've been a great help." Lorne said as he pulled a note from his wallet and gave it to her.

"God bless you son." She said and wandered off to the sound of the wheel squeaking on her trolley.

"Is that the shelter run by Charlie?" Lorne asked as they continued down the street.

"Yes is it."

"I thought as much." He frowned.

Amelia laughed. "Don't look so worried. I'll protect you."

ooOoo

A newspaper lay open on the desk and Miller looked over the top of her glasses at the Wraith who stood beside her. "I'm afraid I've some worrying news King. Someone's been doing their research and discovered your rather human appetites. You will have to be more careful from now on."

"I mostly go out under cover of darkness. Are you saying I cannot feed?"

"No, not at all but you must be more careful that's all. Word has it there are people snooping around looking for you."

She tapped the keyboard and opened and read her most recent e-mail.

"I have an informant who's been gathering information. See here, do you recognise them?" She opened an attachment revealing a photograph of two people.

"Yes it is the hunter. The other one I do not know."

"Well that is interesting."

"If you wish it I will leave this place. You may be at risk with me here."

"No, you've become a valuable asset to me. I'd hate to lose you." Miller closed the e-mail and turned to the Wraith and smirked. "Perhaps it's time for the hunter to become the hunted. What do you say?"

He smiled with a hint of a hiss. "I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now we need to decide how to go about it."

ooOoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Lorne and Amelia are closing in on the Wraith but he has his own plans.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings: **Implied drug abuse.

**

* * *

**

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you coming in?" Lorne called to Amelia as she remained outside and he sheltered in the doorway. A streak of lightning flashed across the darkening sky and was quickly followed by a clap of thunder.

"Just a little longer." She laughed and stood in the rain with her eyes closed and face turned skywards. "You should be out here with me, this is wonderful." She looked over to him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"OK. OK. I'll come in." She stepped inside the entrance hall and shook her head with drops of water splattering onto him.

"Oh thanks." He wiped the droplets off his face with the back of his hand. "What on earth is that all about?"

"I love your world and this city. All this rain."

"So… you like getting wet." He said as he watched the water drip onto the floor.

"Oh yes, very much." She looked over to the receptionist in the hallway. "Hi Matt."

"Amelia. Nice to see you again. You want this?" He held up a towel and as she raised her hand he tossed it over to her.

"You know me so well. Thanks." She caught it and dabbed her face. "Is Charlie here?" She asked as she finished drying herself.

"No not at the moment, maybe later. Do you want a coffee while you wait?"

He glanced at Lorne as he wiped two mugs and placed them on the counter.

"Yes, black and no sugar, thanks."

They watched as the mugs were filled with steaming hot coffee and then took them to a table in the corner of the room overlooking the busy street.

Amelia took a sip of her drink and gripped the mug with both hands as she looked at Lorne. "You must think I'm a bit crazy."

"Hell no, I spend my time with more eccentric people than you."

"You have to understand that on my planet, water is a scarce resource; along with many other things. That's what the war was all about. "

"I had assumed the war was with the Wraith."

"That came later. They came when we were at our weakest from years of fighting amongst ourselves. In a way they saved us. It was such a shock for us to be invaded that we soon realised we had no option but to pull together and fight them. They culled many of our cities and the outlying towns but gradually we started to hold our own, destroying a few of their battle cruisers and capturing some of their fighters."

"Most planets that I've seen culled tend to be less advanced than the Wraith."

"Our technologies equalled theirs in many ways but although we took a battering, so did they. We were surprised and elated when they left, thinking we had secured a great victory. We soon learned we had not. They had released an unknown toxin into the atmosphere." She hesitated. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"A scorched earth policy." Lorne said more bluntly than he intended.

Amelia frowned and looked puzzled.

"They decided to destroy or spoil what they couldn't take for themselves." He explained.

"Yes I suppose you're right." She sighed. "When we realised we had a top Wraith scientist among the prisoners we negotiated a deal with him. His life for a solution. Many gave their lives so the monster could feed while he worked in the laboratories. To make matters worse we still don't know exactly what the substance is doing. It's having an effect at a molecular level but beyond that….." Amelia looked at the rain trickling down the outside of the window pane and traced her finger along the drops, briefly lost in her own thoughts. "I've been gone so long now, I've no idea what I'll find when I get back."

"It may not be as bad as you think."

"May be, but I wish I'd been more careful. My unit had the responsibility of watching over the Wraith and checking his work."

Lorne now understood why the stress was etched on her face. "Unfortunately that's what prisoners do. They try to escape. You really shouldn't blame yourself. "

"But I do. I was so foolish Major." With her elbows resting on the table she put her head in her hands "I had only been cleared for duty a few weeks earlier and I was so keen to finish my research. Some of my superiors didn't think I was ready and I had a lot to prove so when the Wraith offered to help, I let him. He understood more about the transporter bracelets than I realised and, when he saw a chance, he took it."

"These things are never easy." He sympathised but before he could continue he saw Charlie walking towards them.

ooOoo

Some days he paced the tunnel like a caged animal, longing for the time when his mind would once again be filled with the sound of Wraith warriors and the demanding voice of his Queen. He was for ever trying to find ways to fill the ever present crippling silence in his head but today he didn't have to try as hard. Today he felt different. The lights were dimmed just the way he liked it and with the wires and pipes which covered the walls reminding him of his hive ship, the place was feeling more like home. But it was more than that. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. This time the smell of humans didn't overwhelm him as much and didn't increase that gnawing hunger. A smile gradually spread across his face as he continued his way along the passageway towards him room. His pace quickened as he felt an almost forgotten strength returning. He was about to organise a hunt. He felt like a Wraith once more.

ooOoo

"Well I would advise not discussing this with Molly." Charlie said as he smiled and slowly inched towards Lorne.

"Why's that?" Lorne asked as he tried to move backwards but was stopped by the wall.

"She's extremely unreliable. I've known her for a while and she mixes with a very dubious crowd." He replied while, casually leaning his arm across Lorne's shoulder and onto the wall, effectively pinning him into a corner.

Amelia tapped Charlie on his back and he turned to listen. "Well, if she has any information which will help us, I want to know it." She said and noticed a well executed move by the Major who dipped his head under Charlie's arm and made his escape.

He nodded slightly and gave a wry smile at discovering the empty space behind him. "OK I'll find and bring her to you but be careful."

They both waited until Charlie ushered in a wet bedraggled woman who walked hesitantly towards them. He gave Amelia a knowing nod, Lorne a broad smile and left to join the now growing throng of hungry people.

"Please, come and join us." Amelia said. "Your name is Molly I am told."

She nodded and looked around nervously. "I don't know nothing."

"Do not be afraid. We are looking for someone, that is all. Let us sit and….."

"No. I'm fine standing here." She interrupted and eyed them both suspiciously.

Lorne threw Amelia a knowing look while pulling his wallet from his jeans pocket.

"I know this isn't easy for you Molly." He took out one note, glanced at her and followed it with another. "It's like this; we're looking for a tall man with white hair, unusual looking, with possibly er….greenish skin."

"I ain't seen no bloke with green skin." She retorted.

"Pity." Lorne said and started to fold the notes back into his wallet.

Molly's eyes darted left and right and moved in closer. "But I did see a big man with white hair and an odd face. A strange voice he had too. Something right peculiar 'bout him. Right peculiar."

"Where can we find this….. peculiar bloke?" He held up the money and watched her face light up.

"There's a shop, no, an office on Chancery Lane. I've seen 'im go in there a few times, sir."

"Where on Chancery Lane?"

"Don't know the number but it's got a blue door and the blinds are always pulled down, even in the daytime." She guiltily shuffled her feet. "I don't know nothing else but I reckon there's some right funny goings on in there."

Lorne offered Molly the notes and she snatched them, held them up one by one to the light and with a satisfied smile stuffed them into her pocket.

"Nice doing business with you." She said and leaned forward, lowering her voice to almost a whisper. "I can do you a special rate, love, as you're so nice an' all, "she glanced over to Amelia and then back again, "I can be very discrete. You won't be disappointed."

"Thank you Ma'am but no." Lorne leaned back and wrinkled his nose.

"Please yourself. There're plenty who will." She said and turned and joined the ever growing queue for the dining room.

Lorne hesitantly glanced at Amelia who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're loving this aren't you."

"I can not believe you are so popular. You will soon have to fight them off with a stick." She took a deep breathe to control herself. "At least we now have something to go on."

"Yes let's hope it's worth it."

"She wasn't telling us the whole truth though. When she talked about him her heart rate quickened and she began to sweat. That much I saw and also her blood was tainted with some kind of substance. "

"Well that's not a surprise." Lorne looked out of the window to see the sun breaking through the clouds. "Good the rain's stopped, let's go and check this place out."

ooOoo

"OK, it looks as if this is the place." Lorne said as he surveyed the building across the busy road.

"It looks very ordinary."

"Yes, well, looks can be deceptive."

As they were about to cross the road a limousine pulled up outside, the doors opened and out jumped two men in dark suits, both wearing dark glasses. One of them opened the passenger door and while scrutinising the surrounding area, a woman stepped out of the vehicle. He spoke discreetly into his head microphone, gave her a satisfied nod and followed her into the building.

Amelia lowered her glasses. "Whoever they are they have weapons concealed under their jackets."

"Hmm. They have us at a disadvantage then."

"Perhaps not." Amelia opened her bag and revealed a weapon.

"You have a pistol…..here?"

"Don't be so shocked. I like to be prepared."

"Yes, we need to find a way to get in there and take a look but now's not the time."

Amelia gave a slight nod. "Let us go back to my apartment and decide what to do." She slipped her arm inside his as they started their walk back. "Did I mention that you're invited to this evening's opening night of the gallery's latest exhibition?"

ooOoo

After a short distance Amelia noticed Lorne's slowing his pace. "We can rest if you like Major."

"I'm fine."

"You're limping again."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

She slipped her glasses down her nose and peered at his leg.

"You can not fool me. Come." She pulled him into an alleyway before he could protest and held him tightly.

"Don't do what I think you're…………………"

"Too late Major." Amelia said as she removed her arm from around his waist.

He found himself looking out of the picture window in Amelia's apartment. He turned and gave her a wry smile.

"Before you say anything. I made sure no one saw us."

Lorne sighed. "There's no stopping you is there?"

She grinned and walked over to the computer. "Now let us look at this guest list that Charlie has sent me. It may prove useful."

Lorne eased himself onto the nearby sofa, flinching as he stretched out his leg.

Amelia peered over the top of her glasses and waited while he adjusted, shuffled and rearranged his position.

"So….do you have any clothes suitable for this evening?"

"What do you call suitable?"

"Charlie says it's 'a posh do'."

"Oh right, one of those."

"What will you wear?"

"I think a clean shirt and these jeans will be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, you probably don't know this, but Earthmen aren't expected to dress up on these occasions."

Amelia laughed. "Nice try Major. I've been told it's a tuxedo for you and a posh dress for me."

"What a shame, I don't have my tuxedo with me."

"Oh well, no problem I'll order one."

"At this short notice?"

"Yes. I'll do it now. I have the website. They'll deliver it straight away. I have your measurements."

"You do? How?….Oh right. Is there anything you can't see?"

"Your thoughts, I can't see those in case you're worried." She snapped and carried on typing in silence.

Lorne glanced over to her and saw her tight lipped and serious. _Crap,_ he thought, _how had he managed that?_ He'd really upset her.

ooOoo

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Lorne and Amelia continue to put together the information in their search while the Wraith gets help for his own hunt.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings: **Adult themes but nothing graphic.

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 5**

The Wraith used every piece of advanced technology he'd been given and worked every free minute he was allowed but the results were always the same. It didn't work. He taken the bracelet apart and reassembled it so many times he was sure he'd be able to do it in his sleep.

"Backward world." He muttered to himself as he inspected the last tiny chip under the microscope.

He thumped his fist on the bench and pieces of equipment bounced to the edge but he instinctively put out his hand and caught them before they tumbled to the floor.

"Hopeless," he cried and although much too deep in thought to hear the door open, he sensed a human presence and turned to see Miller standing there.

"Not going well?" She said lightly.

"No unfortunately not and I'm beginning to think it never will."

She walked up to him with one arm behind her back, "I didn't want to tell you too soon but I've negotiated something for you," and produced a package she had being hiding behind her. "I hope you'll find it useful."

He gave her a glance and undid the wrapping on the small container. Inside he found an assortment of crystals, chips and circuit boards. Nothing like he'd seen so far.

Miller watched with interest. "It's surprising what you can achieve when you apply a little pressure here and there…and if you have the right contacts. You won't find those bits and pieces in the shops."

"Hmm. Some of this is very advanced. He held one of the crystals to the artificial light. "Where did this come from?"

She shrugged. "Well….definitely off the grid. I had to deal with some very interesting organisations to acquire it. But more to the point is it helpful to you?"

His hissed a grin and put down the box and moved over to her.

"I am most grateful, my Queen." He said as he grabbed her neck and held her off the ground.

Her eyes widened. "King, what….. are you doing?" she croaked as his grip tightened.

He walked a few paces and flung her on the bed.

"Doing what you like, just the way you like it." He grinned and watched her mouth flicker into a smile as she massaged her throat.

ooOoo

If it hadn't been for the tap tap tapping of the computer keys, the apartment would have been deathly silent. Lorne peered over the back of the sofa and saw Amelia still hard at work. He had dozed off but for …_how long_? he thought. He was glad to have had some time to let things calm down a bit. It was at times like these he wished he could call his sister. Yes, thinking like that felt a bit pathetic but she understood him. He may well be a Major with all that that implied but they didn't teach him how to deal with alien woman in training school. "_For heavens sake Evan_," he could hear his sister say, "_put aside that military training for once and use that gentle_ _side of_ _your nature… talk to her_."

He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"So you're awake then?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours I reckon."

"How's your leg?"

"Feels good." He said as he flexed the muscles and stretched.

"Amelia………," he said as he walked towards her struggling to find the right words, "……….would you like a coffee?"

ooOoo

Miller admired the naked torso of the Wraith as she lay beside him. His green skin had the most perfect sheen, she thought, as her fingers trailed down his back. With three ex-husbands and a whole host of boyfriends in her past, her track record in the relationship department was dire. She could hardly believe she had allowed this one into her bed and her heart. He had told her he had come from another world and she believed him. A place so very far away and that made him most definitely alien.

She thought about that first instance when he had been brought before her, beaten and bloodied, he had won her over almost immediately with his confident air and eagerness to please. He soon became one of her most trusted bodyguards. But there was a problem. It was the skin; his green skin. If he was going to be seen in public something had to be done about it. Miller had her beauty therapist concoct an excellent skin tint which, when applied to his face, allowed him to pass as a human; a big strong unusual looking human but human none the less. She was more than pleased with the result.

As the weeks passed she found herself finding excuses to be on her own with him and as head of the Firm she didn't have to do that, in fact she answered to no one. She found herself day dreaming about him and that was something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Then her life changed forever. The day had started out the same as any other. She had called him to her office, as was the usual practice every morning.

He had walked over to her with his face nearly touching hers. "Do you want me in your bed my Queen?" He said so bluntly and out of the blue that Miller had surprised herself by answering with a quick yes.

The following days and weeks were a blur as she discovered more about herself than she thought possible. Knowing that you have been a risk taker your whole life, driving fast cars, indulging in extreme sports, living outside the law and dealing with extremely dangerous people were one thing but giving yourself over to an alien who could take your life in an instant and more to the point actually had to resist the urge to do it every time he was with you, now that was the ultimate thrill. One she eagerly took and one she didn't want to relinquish.

Just as she reached a point where she thought he knew him, he took their relationship one step further. The hand, which had given her all kinds of pleasure, slapped on her chest and for a few moments she expected the worst. She'd seen what it could do. The pain was excruciating as it was terrifying and she felt her life ebbing away. In what seemed like an eternity, she watched her lover's eyes looking down on her, glinting with pleasure as she calmly waited for death. But instead, a few moments later, a new energy started to surge through her body, a feeling of euphoria swamped her like never before and from that moment a craving began inside her, one which she was forever trying to satisfy.

ooOoo

"I found something interesting while you were sleeping." Amelia said. "The plans for the buildings in Chancery Lane. Look. That building we're interested in, it's basically a small house. If we get in there won't be much to search."

"Or hide." Lorne replied.

She folded the plans and put them in her bag. "Let's hope these people turn up tonight. Hopefully we can extract some useful information out of them."

"Extract?"

"You know what I mean." She smiled. "But I suppose we could always ask them nicely."

"I think that might be wise… as it's a social event. Anyway who's going to be there?"

"The Chief of Police, the reporter who wrote the newspaper article and an assortment of the wealthy and famous. All who have an interest in the arts, Charlie said."

"Ah yes…Charlie." Lorne mused.

"You feel uncomfortable around him? You cannot bring yourself to even say it, can you."

"What?"

"That he ….likes you."

"Er…I can handle it."

She frowned at him. "Well that is fine then."

"Really, believe me, it's not a problem but what I said earlier to you…. that is. I didn't mean to……well, upset you."

Amelia looked slightly flushed. "Forget it. I can get a bit too sensitive about my injuries. Anyway, it's time to get ready and ......that is for you." She nodded towards the tuxedo hanging on the back of the chair.

ooOoo

Lorne was amazed at the good fit of the tuxedo and tried to remember the last time he'd worn one. He sat at the computer as he waited for Amelia. There was one thing she had in common with Earth women he thought and that was the length of time she was taking to get ready. He looked up as he heard her footsteps.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

For a moment he hardly recognised her. Amelia had been transformed. Her hair had been released from its usual knot and now it hung in gentle dark waves around her bare shoulders. The red dress was the one she had been wearing the day before but somehow she had made it look different. The boots had been replaced by a feminine pair of shoes and a hint of colour had been swept across her lips. Her usual strained look had been lifted with a warm smile. By anyone's standards she looked stunning.

"You can close your mouth Major." She said as she enjoyed the look of astonishment on his face.

"You look incredible."

"Well you don't look so bad either." She said approvingly.

The intercom buzzed.

"Well that's our transport. Shall we go?"

Lorne smiled and offered Amelia his arm and they made their way to the waiting limousine.

ooOoo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Lorne in a tuxedo, Amelia in a red dress and a Wraith on a mission.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings: **None

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long to materialise. I've been distracted by other stories and Christmas. The next chapter is already in the works.

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 6**

Lorne squeezed through the throng of art lovers in the main gallery, beer in one hand, a glass of wine in the other and found Amelia in deep conversation with a female guest.

He gave a polite cough and she turned with a smile and took the glass.

"Major. This is Mrs Miller... one of the gallery's newest patrons."

He held out his hand. "Very nice to meet you."

She shook it firmly. "So a Major… a military man."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You're a long way from home."

Lorne raised an eyebrow. _She couldn't possibly know could she?_

"American military… I assumed by your accent."

"Ah yes." Lorne smiled with relief. "I am… and on vacation. I came to the city for the art."

"You've made a wise choice coming here tonight. There's some excellent works to be seen and bought." Her hand went into her bag to answer her vibrating phone.

"Excuse me while I take this."

Lorne and Amelia both nodded and then looked over to the makeshift stand where the band had struck up their first number. They watched as a couple made their way to the empty dance floor.

"I would like to do that. Will you show me?" Amelia said her eyes now fixed on the dancing pair.

"What now? Aren't we suppose to be doing some investigating?" Lorne replied hoping it would dissuade her but she wasn't listening. Amelia's face has already lit up in anticipation and he realised she'd probably never had the chance to participate in any kind of harmless fun in her entire life. "OK, you're on… but no treading on my feet."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor and joined the now growing number of couples. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other in the small of her back. "Just follow my lead." He said cautiously as they manoeuvred themselves around the floor to the rhythm of the now second slower number.

"Hey you're good. You sure you've never done this before?" He fibbed and winced as he felt her full weight on his toes. It was going to be a tough assignment.

"No," she replied and pulled herself in closer, "but I'm a fast learner."

Lorne closed his eyes and smirked as he felt her hand brush lightly across the back of his neck. Dancing had never been this good or this painful. They stayed like that for the slow number, the faster one and even for the trumpet solo. They stopped when there was a break in the music. Amelia face was slightly flushed.

"Thank you, Major, this dancing is fun and you are very good at it."

"Well you're the first woman who's ever told me that and my name's Evan. Please call me Evan."

"Does that name mean 'an honourable man who suffers pain gladly for a noble cause'?" Amelia responded with a straight face while looking him straight in the eye.

Lorne stifled a laugh, "yes, in a nut shell," and their hands and arms quickly found their places on each other once again

Instead of the expected movement and music there was an unnatural air as the musicians abruptly stopped after a few notes and the sound of one last cymbal strike filled the room. Lorne looked over Amelia's shoulder and saw faces frozen in horror as they stared at the Wraith who had appeared with a stunner drawn. No one said a thing until a waitress who was backing carefully through the swing doors turned and shrieked at the sight before her, spilling the contents of her fully laden tray onto the floor. Then all hell broke loose. The band scattered with their instruments flying; shrieking guests ran for the exit but the Wraith stood firm with his eyes firmly fixed on his prey.

Seeing the look on Lorne's face Amelia quickly turned her head.

"You!" Amelia spat out the word as if it were poison and Lorne felt her whole body twitch in his arms.

The Wraith hissed a sneer. "It's been a long time, Commander Calleniter."

Lorne's mind raced as he assessed the situation. It didn't look good but he guessed Amelia still has the pistol in her bag and that was confirmed when he saw her hand discretely reaching for it. Before she could retrieve it the Wraith darted forward and made a grab for her. Lorne instinctively pushed her aside and received a blow to his face for his effort but unperturbed hurled himself towards his attacker and they both went flying over a set of table and chairs landing at the feet of Mrs Miller.

She rolled her eyes and produced a weapon of her own and held it to Lorne's head. "That's enough!" She snapped and eyed Amelia who by that time was holding her own pistol and aiming it at the Wraith. "Be a good girl and put the weapon down. Now! If you come with us quietly he will not be hurt. This is a one time offer." She said coldly.

Her finger slowly squeezed the trigger and immediately Amelia's gun dropped to the floor. The Wraith wasted no time and leapt to his feet and aimed his stunner. The last thing Lorne saw, before the energy burst engulfed him, was the look of devastation on Amelia's face and the sight of someone familiar appearing at the edge of his vision.

ooOoo

"How come you didn't tell me something like this was going to happen?" Charlie was shouting into his phone. "They disappeared before everyone's eyes for God's sake. All my guests. What can I say to them?" He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I _am_ trying to calm down……" He was interrupted by a tap on the door, "use that impressive technology of yours and find them." and snapped the cover of his phone down as he saw the door of his office slowly open and a head peer in.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" The man asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Not now. I'm sorry I'm in the middle of something. If you want to buy any of the art you'll….."

"No. I've come to talk to you about what has just happened."

"If you're the press, I've nothing to say."

"Let me start again. My name's Dr. Daniel Jackson and I think you'll want to hear me out."

ooOoo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Did Lorne imagine Daniel Jackson watching him being taken prisoner? Will the Wraith now have everything he needs to contact his hive?

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 7**

Amelia continued to stare at the door, pushing her eyes to the limit of their capabilities. She saw nothing of use. After listening to the footsteps of her captors trail off into the distance there had been complete silence. She'd scanned the room repeatedly and could find no clue as to where she was being held. Where _they_ were being held and looked at Lorne who was sat beside her. Close but not close enough to lean over and touch him; to feel comforted by him. He was slumped forward his body straining against the cuffs which held him shackled to the wall. She envied him. At least he couldn't feel them cutting into his wrists the way they were cutting into hers. She'd spent the best part of an hour tugging and twisting, trying to pull herself free but now all she could feel was a sense of hopelessness and pain.

She tried to take comfort in the fact that Lorne was alive. There was a moment when she thought she was about to lose him. The Wraith had dragged him into the cell, shackled him to the wall and left his life sucking hand on his chest for what seemed like an eternity. She felt sure he was about to feed but something had distracted him. His eyes had lit up when he saw her bracelet as Miller was about to put the cuffs on her. He grasped her wrist to inspect it and gave a chilling smile as he silently undid the clasp.

Lorne suddenly coughed and groaned. Amelia jerked to her head to the left and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him starting to regain consciousness. She hadn't felt this concerned for anyone in a long time; not since seeing her friends and comrades falling in battle. One after the other. She tried to push back the painful memories which were once again bubbling to the surface.

"Welcome back." She said watching his eyes straining to focus.

"How long…. have we been here?" He tried to move but quickly realised his hands were being held behind his back by cold steel bands which were cutting in to his flesh.

"Not that long. About an hour I guess. I've been trying all that time to free myself and… as you can see... no luck so far."

She watched Lorne flexing his body and carefully stretching his legs. The smart tuxedo that he wore so well showed signs of his earlier fight. A couple of threads hung loose where the buttons had been torn off and the upper sleeve of his jacket was ripped along the seam and gaping wide. She could also make out the impression of the Wraith's hand print on the front of his shirt.

"You'll be pleased to know that you have no lasting injuries. I have already checked you out. That, at least, I can still do." Amelia sighed.

Lorne gave her a questioningglance. "So…any idea where we could be?" He was disappointed that that strained look on her face had returned.

"Not really. We were transported more or less straight here. I guess we're underground. There is no natural light only that artificial offering." She gazed upwards at the single bulb emitting its dim light.

"Well… we're still alive. He could have fed on us and didn't." Lorne said with much more optimism than he was feeling.

"I guess he had other things on his mind." She said gloomily, having had plenty of time to contemplate the Wraith's possible plans. She didn't like where her thoughts were going.

"Well at least we now know how he's survived all this time. He's had help from that Miller woman."

"Yes." She agreed and took a deep breath, preparing to voice her worst fears. "He was really eager to take my bracelet. Now he has two." She could see Lorne's heart beating faster. "I'm concerned that he'll use the additional emitters, add a power source and then try to signal his hive."

"What?" Lorne sat bolt up right and felt the blood drain from his face. "This is really bad news." He leant forward with all of his weight tugging against the restraints. His head was reeling from the after effects of the stunner and now doubts started to creep into his mind.

Maybe the glimpse of Daniel Jackson in the gallery had been imagined; he wasn't sure. Or maybe he _wasn't_ seeing things and the Doctor was there with good reason; there was a Wraith on Earth after all. One thing was certain though ...the secret was out. Perhaps the Daedalus would come to the rescue and beam them out of danger; he did still have the tracker chip in his arm. All these maybes buzzed around his foggy mind until his thoughts were interrupted by the pain in his wrists and Amelia's voice.

"Don't Evan, the shackles are too strong…," suddenly her face brightened a little, "but now you're awake I have an idea. See if you can reach me."

"Why what do you…?"

"My hair…I have something in my hair which may be……"

"Such as?"

"A couple of metal spikes."

"Spikes?"

"Er yes… only very small ones. I was trained to be prepared for anything."

"Hmmm..good job I didn't run my fingers through your hair then," he replied with a smile but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he started stretching sideways towards her until their heads almost touched. "Now what?"

"Well you'll have to improvise. They're at the back." Amelia turned her face away and he was presented with her long flowing locks. He pushed his face into her hair and carefully rummaged about until he felt something cold on his lips.

"I've got one." Lorne mumbled between gritted teeth.

"Good, drop it into my hand if you can."

Twisting as far as he could behind her back he let the spike fall from his mouth and into her upturned hand. She gripped it tightly.

"Ha! Yes…I have it. Good shot."

They both slumped back against the wall with relief.

"Is it any use?" Lorne asked.

"Of course." Amelia started to smile but it soon turned into a frown of concentration as she found the tiny opening on one side of the cuffs and poked the spike in.

"Tell me…you're a Commander then?" Lorne asked; curiosity getting the better of him.

"What? Oh….yes." She glanced over to him. "Well you tend to get promoted very quickly when everyone around you is getting killed." She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the tension of the spike on the first layer of metal.

Lorne gave a wry smile." I suppose you would."

"You know I _am_ sorry to have gotten you into this." Amelia said as she gave him a quick glance.

"Well it's kind of what I'm used to. Not what I was hoping for on vacation but …."

"I bet you wish you'd stayed in the Pegasus Galaxy now." She said wistfully.

"You mean the one with no Wraith in it?" Lorne said poker-faced and watched as her brow wrinkled with concentration.

"Yes…that one." She managed a little chuckle but her eyes shut tight as the spike finished its final hurdle. "Oh nearly …so close ...I think I have it..."

She grinned and pulled her hands apart and held them up.

"Very nice…. Houdini." Lorne said with relief.

"Who..dini..who?"

Lorne laughed. "Famous escapologist. There wasn't a prison cell that could hold him… apparently."

"Hopefully that's a good omen then."

"You just improved our chances, I'm sure."

Lorne leaned forward to reveal his own hand cuffs and Amelia knelt down beside him.

"Well I hope so." She said but paused as she noticed how uncomfortable he looked and her hand went to the bow tie and pulled one of the ends. It easily came undone and revealed the top button of his shirt which her fingers made light work of and then found their way to the next one. "Thanks," he said with relief, "that does feels good but," he looked up and smiled, "that's enough." _For now, _he couldn't help thinking_._

"Er… yes of course." Amelia sighed and looked away, manoeuvring herself to get access to his restraints.

ooOoo

"Are you sure this is it?" Daniel Jackson asked as they stood looking at the property on Chancery Lane.

"Well this is the map I found in Amelia's bag. I think the big red circle makes it a dead cert..." He smiled and pointed to the marking on the computer printout and then with a quick fold, tucked it back in his pocket.

"Worth a look I agree."

"So how long will it take for your people to help us?" Charlie asked.

"Good question. It depends if your people will let us."

"Oh I'm sure they will. Once all the paperwork's been done. When all the't's have been crossed and the 'i's dotted. Do you want to wait?"

Daniel frowned. "I don't think so. Let's go."

They dodged the traffic to make it to the other side of the road and stood at the entrance and both peered in through the wide open front door.

"Now would be a good time give me a weapon Charlie." Daniel said as he kept his eye on the door.

"How did you know?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow and looked at the bag which Charlie let slump on to the pavement.

"You've done this quite a bit before then?" Charlie looked surprised but handed him a pistol.

"Just a bit." Daniel grimaced as he checked it over. _Far too often _he thought to himself.

"Me too." Charlie took out a second pistol and took off the safety catch. It had been a long time since he'd been in this kind of situation but he knew the drill.

"Where did you ….?" Daniel asked.

"Can't say."

"Me neither."

They gave each other a quick glance; Daniel nodded and went in first, gun poised. The reception room looked like any other city office closed for the night. The only sign of human activity was a half drunken mug of coffee on the desk. The next two rooms looked as if they had never been occupied so they wasted no time and continued along the corridor until they came to a door. Daniel slowly opened it as Charlie covered him.

"Oh … wasn't expecting that." He said as he inspected the steel bars which criss-crossed to form another door inside.

"A metal cage?"

"Some kind of elevator." Daniel replied and grabbed the handle and pulled the door aside with a clank.

OoOoo

"What do you intend to do? "Miller asked King as he concentrated on the apparatus in front of him. He ignored her. "King!" She yelled.

He reluctantly turned to face her. "I am signalling my hive." He replied softly knowing full well what was coming next.

"What then...are you leaving?"

"Yes... if all goes according to plan."

"Take me with you."

"_That_ will not be possible." He replied, paused and gave her a questioning look. "I thought we had agreed that you would shelter down here in the tunnels while we cull the planet. When we leave there will be chaos… and rich pickings for you. All the power you could ever want."

"What if I've changed my mind?"

"Have you?"

She shrugged.

"You cannot come with me." King said as he turned to the computer and began uploading the new data.

"Why not?"

"You know the answer to that."

"You said there are humans who live with the Wraith." She looked down at his fingers tapping in numbers which she assumed could only be coordinates.

"Ah…you mean the worshippers?"

"Yes."

"You would find that unacceptable. They have no power or freedom. Death is only a hungry Wraith away and I would not be able to protect you. Is that what you want?"

For the first time in her life she felt totally despondent. "I don't want to lose you."

"You must stay here." He insisted with the faintest hint of a hiss and moved so that their faces were almost touching. "I ..will.. not.. take.. you...with ..me."

She knew full well that insisting would get her nowhere and time was running out. The evidence lay before her. The shell of King's original bracelet was now lying in pieces, its contents cannibalised and installed in the apparatus fixed on the bench. She watched as he scrutinised everything one last time, making one small adjustment to Amelia's bracelet which sat in a specially adapted cradle with a cable attached. He finally grunted with satisfaction.

"It is done; now let us see if it works."

King threw a switch on the generator and there was a faint hum as a small screen on the bench lit up.

"Is that it?" Miller asked, surprised that the contraption she'd seen King spend so much of his spare time on, appeared to do so little. It didn't seem worth the money.

"Yes it is. Now we wait."

ooOoo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **With the Wraith about to contact his hive... Lorne is desperate to escape. Will help arrive in time?

**Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 5: Search and Rescue

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**Chapter 8**

"Done." Amelia declared with a hint of triumph as Lorne pulled his hands apart and groaned a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that." He said and shook and rubbed his hands until the feeling started to return. He briefly inspected the angry red welts on his wrists before staggering to his feet and limping over to the door but Amelia had already beaten him to it.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked as he stood beside her and watched as she inspected the lock.

"It is pretty ancient but I can see the mechanism easily enough. So..." she rolled the metal spike between her finger and thumb and smiled, "… here we go again."

ooOoo

"How many guards do you think?" Daniel asked.

"Hard to say but you can be sure they'll be well trained and expecting us."

"Yeah, that's a given. What else do you have in there?"...he nodded to the bag on Charlie's shoulder which he then dropped to the floor and quickly unzipped it wide open.

Daniel gave a low whistle and smiled. "I think it's fair to say that when we reach the bottom... we should be prepared." He said reaching inside and selecting a couple of stun grenades.

Charlie nodded in approval.

The short ride seemed to take forever. They glanced at each other in an uncomfortable silence and

when the elevator shuddered to a halt, they slipped the goggles down over their eyes.

Daniel opened the door a crack and with a quick glance saw a couple of guards with their backs against the wall, deep in conversation, their automatic weapons casually slung around their chests.

That all changed in a split second. On hearing the sound of the opening door the guards had their weapons raised and ready. They waited. They could feel their hearts pounding. Their eyes followed the hexagonal tube which landed with an almost silent plop at their feet.

"Shit." They both said in unison as they turned to run but it was too late. The blinding flash of light was followed by an excruciating sound which tore into their ears. It tipped them off balance and they fell to the floor. They hardly noticed their arms being roughly pulled around their backs and held with secure tape or their ankles being given the same treatment. They could no longer move.

"Where are they?" One of the guards heard the angry words forcing themselves through the throbbing pain.

"I..I don't know what you're talking....."

Charlie interrupted by grabbing the scruff of his neck and holding a pistol to his head. "Look... it will be just as easy for me to say I met resistance and had no choice but to take you out. I'm sure you don't get paid enough for that do you? Your choice. Now, where ..were.. they.. taken?"

Daniel stared at Charlie's calm cold face as he slowly repeated the question. He had no doubt he meant it.

"No, no wait." The guard said nervously. "They're down the hallway. The first door at the far end, the girl and the Major, they're there."

"They'd better be unharmed." Charlie said flatly as he let the guard drop to the floor. He flipped the gun upwards and then down into his belt.

ooOoo

Amelia dropped the metal spike as her concentration was interrupted by an explosion. "Was that what I think it was_?" _She said as she turned to face Lorne.

"Grenade of some sort by the sound of it…looks as if help could be here."

"Good… because I'm getting nowhere with this lock." Amelia said and sighed as she lent against the door.

No sooner had the words been spoken when they heard voices in the distance followed by footsteps which eventually stopped outside.

"Major Lorne, Amelia… are you in there?"

"Yes, yes we're here." Lorne replied enthusiastically.

"OK....stand well back from the door."

Charlie placed his block of C4 on the lock and retreated to a safe distance around the corner. Daniel followed, gave a nod and pressed the remote detonator. One moments silence was followed by a fiery blast.

"Everyone OK?" A voice said through the smoke and dust.

"OK here." Lorne replied as he brushed the dirt of his ever deteriorating tuxedo jacket.

"And me." Coughed Amelia as she looked towards the figure walking through the gaping hole where the door used to be. "Charlie?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm so relieved to see you two alive."

"Good to see you too." Lorne replied.

"Well ...never thought I'd hear you say that Major." Charlie said with a smirk.

Lorne smiled but his eyes soon skimmed Charlie's face to look over his shoulder and saw someone familiar appearing out of the smoke.

"Dr Jackson?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah. You OK Major?"

"So it _was_ you in the gallery."

"Sorry I turned up a bit late for the.... party."

"Yeah ...well you're here now. So... how'd you find us?"

He glanced over to Amelia and smiled. "Well...the map in your friend's bag had a nice red cross marking out this place... seemed the logical place to start looking."

Lorne tipped his head in agreement. "You didn't by any chance come across a Wraith on the way here?"

"Er...no," Daniel frowned, "but I think there's someone here who may be able to help with that."

"Good, because he may well be calling his hive."

Charlie gave Daniel a nod before he quickly turned and made his way back down the corridor. There was a prisoner to question.

ooOoo

The screen gave a short blip followed by a quick high pitched burst of sound as wraith glyphs continuously scrolled across the screen.

"Hmmm." King murmured.

"What is it?"

"I've made contact but it seems but they will not be coming any further. As soon as they are within range they expect me to transport aboard."

"Why aren't they coming?"

"I do not know. I expect my Queen has her reasons. It is not for me to question them."

They both looked up in surprise as an explosion echoed along the corridor.

"Not a moment too soon it seems." King responded.

"You have to take me with you." Miller insisted as she walked towards him and glanced nervously at the door. King continued to ignore her as he concentrated on the incoming data. His hand made a move towards the bracelet as he saw the fraught look on Miller's face.

"No!" She whispered and made a desperate lunge forward and grasped the sleeve of his coat. Exasperated he tried to push her away but they both disappeared just as a grenade was tossed in through the doorway.

ooOoo

"You could not have chosen a more opportune moment to contact us. We have been in one battle to many; the ship has been damaged and your expertise is essential." The Queen said as she eyed her long lost Commander and the woman clinging to his arm. "Ah and I see you've brought me a gift."

"Yes my Queen." King respectfully lowered his eyes.

He felt Miller's fingers gripping him tighter and smelled her fear as the Queen walked towards them.

She hissed, baring her teeth in a twisted smile while she held Miller's gaze. Her hand caressed the terrified face and continued down to her chest. There it rested briefly before it began its deadly action.

Miller gave King a pleading look as she felt her life slipping away, mouthing a cry for help but no sound formed in her throat. Unflinching King watched the pleasure on his Queen's face as he felt the fingers on his arm loosen and fall away. He glanced down as Miller unceremoniously slumped at his feet.

King gave a hiss of disapproval in the direction of a wraith guard who came forward and attempted to pick up her body.

"Allow me to rid you of these…these....remains." King said quietly as he effortlessly scooped up the lifeless Miller.

The Queen nodded her approval as she made her way to the control consul but glanced over her shoulder as King walked away. "Be quick about it… you are needed in the engine room and I am expecting your report on the damage."

Walking along familiar corridors, King began feeling pleasure at being back where he belonged; pleasure at regaining his status but surprise at an unfamiliar darkness filling him. He carried Miller to an area away from prying eyes.

"Why did you have to be so stubborn?" He muttered as he placed her on the bare floor and knelt down beside the limp body. "Without you I wouldn't have survived on Earth so now I return the favour."

Placing his feeding hand on her chest he stifled a moan as he felt energy surging from every nerve and fibre in his body. Her body twitched as she took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyelids flickered; her head jerked upwards and her ashen skin gradually flushed as it regained its pink bloom. King released his hand with a groan.

"Why?" She croaked.

"I'm sending you home." He whispered. She felt the snapping of the bracelet around her wrist and a flicker of static as it was activated. His eyes bore into hers as he touched her cheek. This time there would be no argument. She caught a hint of his smile as he faded before her eyes and soon found herself back in familiar surroundings… staring down the barrel of a pistol.

ooOoo

Amelia stood at window of the apartment gazing out over the river. It was just after sunrise and the sun's rays were still bathing everything in its warm glow. She watched as the people down below scurried around; all with places to go and people to meet. It made her feel lonely. She didn't hear the door open and the footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey..I let myself in. Hope you don't mind."

"No its fine.." Amelia replied without turning around.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes... I've been up for over an hour."

"There's no need to worry. I'm sure Dr Jackson will negotiate a good deal for you."

She shrugged. "I really do not care any more. I have failed in my mission."

"Hey...don't say that. I didn't want to say anything earlier but Dr Jackson's said that there's talk of trying to find your planet. Even getting you home perhaps?"

Amelia quickly spun around to face Charlie. "Really?"

"That's what I've heard. Reading between the lines I guess they've figured that if your people have the technology to make a stand against the Wraith ...well... that makes them potential allies."

"If I still have a people ....and a planet."

"Well ...that's what I hope Dr Jackson will help you find out."

Amelia face lit up for a second. "Thank you. I can not tell you how much that means to me."

"Have you packed? You can take all the clothes. I know you love that new dress."

"Yes I have that." She patted the bag, smiled and looked around the apartment. You know, I will really miss all this," she looked over at the paintings, "and helping you out with all those," she grinned. "How will you manage without me?"

"It'll be hard...I like having you around." He replied seriously.

"There is one thing I do not understand...is this all pretence for you?"

"No...absolutely not. I love this life...something I'd always planned for when I retired....to make me more human again... but...it seems I'm not allowed to leave my old life behind. There's always one last job." He grinned.

"Ah... but I think you have enjoyed the last few days." Amelia smiled.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Who me? " he laughed, "well I did get to meet some interesting people."

"And aliens."

"Yes, now that **was **a surprise."

"And an interesting Major."

Charlie grinned. "Oh yes…the gorgeous Major... but unfortunately for me I think he has eyes for someone else."

"Really? Who could that be?" Amelia replied flatly. Her expression gave nothing away; something Charlie had gotten used to these past couple of years.

He smiled and sighed.

"Come on Commander grab your stuff. There's one stop we need to make before we have to report in."

OoOoo

_Some vacation this turned out to be _Lorne thought as he packed the last few items into his bag.

_A wraith now knows the location of Earth mainly because I knowingly aided an abetted an alien woman in keeping it from ....well just about everyone....great..._He tugged at the bag's fastener and the end broke off. He looked at it, sighed and tossed it into the bin. _I'll probably never see daylight ever again .......or her. I wonder how they'll explain __**that**__ to my family. Oh yes I can hear it now........ _

His musings were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He walked over and opened it.

Amelia stood there looking just the same as when he first met her although she had exchanged the dress for a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He was relieved she wore the flat heeled boots. He liked looking straight into her eyes.

"Hey ....I'm glad you've come. I haven't got long though. You know I've been recalled."

"I have heard... that is why I am here… to say goodbye."

He watched almost mesmerized as she inched towards him. A woman he hardly knew and would probably never see again. He really didn't want to do something he would regret...…but…he knew they were all excuses.

"I thought Earth people had a tradition of saying goodbyes." Amelia said as she edged closer.

"They do."

"Well?" She asked but was met with a silent gaze. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, _"_if all the males on the planet were like you," she said and hesitated for a moment, "you would have all died out."

But he didn't hear her. All he was aware of was her last few steps. He stood rooted to the spot until he felt her hands touching and caressing his face. Almost as a reflex, he wrapped his arms around her. It felt good. Her lips were better. Warm and loving. He returned the kiss with a passion that surprised him; he'd let it lie dormant for so long. Now he didn't want to stop and he definitely didn't want to leave her.

Lorne heard his ear piece crackle into life. "Major Lorne? This is the Daedalus. Are you ready?"

Lorne groaned and broke away just enough to allow him enough space to speak while his hands still cradled her face.

"Yes Sir." He replied and ran his lips across the scar which crossed her eye. _How could someone mar such a lovely face? _He thought. It was a horrible reminder of the dangerous paths they both travelled and for the first time he saw her eyes glisten with tears as she pulled away from him.

"Amelia..." Lorne began but hesitated as he didn't know where to start with the thousand things he wanted to say.

He grabbed his bag as he watched Amelia compose herself. "Goodbye Evan and good luck."

"Everything will be fine." He said quietly and watched her dark expression soften a little with a small smile, "and you should definitely do that more often; you have a beautiful smile."

"Why thank you Major."

Lorne flinched as he saw Colonel Caldwell sitting in his usual seat on the bridge. He really hated this instantaneous travel. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Major Mark's shoulders twitching. He didn't need to have bionic eyes to see the smirk which he knew was spreading across his face.

"I'll expect your report within the hour Major." The Colonel said with his usual military briskness.

"Sir?"

"You do realise that the IOA wants your head on a plate. So I'm expecting a pretty extraordinary explanation from you about your last few days on Earth."

Lorne winced at that. "I'll get right on it Colonel." He said and knew he was going to have to get extra creative with his report and write something which would at least keep a court martial at bay. He smiled at the thought….creative was something he was extremely good at and if _he_ couldn't do it then no one could.

"Yes you do that Major." Caldwell replied. _And make it a good. Officers like you are difficult to find. _He thought as he watched Lorne turn to leave the bridge. _Very difficult._

ooOoo


End file.
